Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd
by WoodenDuck
Summary: Small one-shots about Jericho and Kyd. First one is about Thunder and how Kyd handles it.
1. Thunder

**A/N: I decided to write this because I really like Kyd/Jericho, and they don't have enough love! Because they're not on a mission I use their normal names (not Jericho because he gave up his real name) so Seymour=SeeMore, Elliot=Kyd Wykkyd. One more thing, I got the bat ears and the split tongue from the fanfic 'Red meets Green' by 'kuroi tsubasa no tenshi'. If you like Kyd/Jericho you really should read it!**

Thunder

The first flash lit up the sky, and not a moment later the rain started. It hit the ground hard with a loud clatter, the ground already turning into clay with small lumps of things floating in it. The sewer started to fill up, soon starting to flood.

Jericho stopped only a second to watch a newspaper float by before rushing forward. He hadn't expected this, the sky had been clear when he left the tower. His only clothes were the normal purple tunic and trousers, his shoes had become soaked and they made a mushy sound every time he stepped. He giggled when another improvised boat made of trash floated past his feet. The little thing bumped into his leg -the water already reaching his ankles- and stranded on the shallow.

A small push and it continued it's journey down the road, Jinx would probably have a fit if she saw him standing in the rain. She insisted on that he was starting to get sick, which insisted that he didn't. But he should hurry up before they thought that he had disappeared.

When the next thunder was heard he jumped and looked around. The apartment he was heading to was just one block down from where he was, so it didn't take long for him to get there. All though the rain made it really hard for him to see, and he had almost got lost before he saw the sign at the main road.

It wasn't a big apartment, just enough room for two people. The stairwell was empty, and his step echoed trough the whole house when he stepped. A pungent smell imbued the stairwell, and he hurried even more because he didn't like it. No one probably did.

He quietly knocked on the door, as not to disturb the neighbours. After some seconds Seymour opened the door, the one eyed villain stared down at him for a moment before cracking a grin and stepping inside so that he could come in.

Normally it would be Elliot that greeted him, so he tilted his head towards Seymour so that he would understand the question.

"He's in his room," Seymour said and flopped down on the couch.

Jericho stared at him with his owlish eyes; normally it freaked people out especially if they knew his powers. It never freaked Seymour out, maybe because he couldn't really complain about weird eyes, but Jericho though that it was because Seymour didn't care about things like that. The dark skinned villain was accepting and Jericho liked him.

"Well every time it's thunder outside a very interesting thing takes place. You may not believe it, but it's true. The dark super villain Kyd Wykkyd is-" Seymour made a dramatic pause and grinned.

Elliot stepped out from his room and glared at his friend.

"Well it seems as you have to ask him instead," Seymour laughed.

The blonde looked from Elliot to Seymour, wondering what they were doing. But Elliot gestured for him to follow into his room; Jericho followed him after waving good-bye to the laughing Seymour.

Jericho noticed direct that something was off with Elliot's room, after being here so many times he probably could this room more than his own. Maybe because he enjoyed this one more, his own in the Titans Tower wasn't as homey. And he didn't remember the closet being in front of the window or the bed to have so many blankets and pillows. He gave Elliot a confused look, which Elliot only shrugged to.

Then another thunder boomed and Elliot leaped under the pile of soft fabrics. Jericho stood there, before he realized what was wrong. He laughed, and when Elliot peaked out his head laughed even more. Elliot frowned.

_It's not funny! _He heard in his head, before Elliot backed into the pile and leaned against the headboard.

Jericho crawled after Elliot and into the dark males lap. Elliot was taller than him with about a head; almost every one was taller than him. Only Raven was shorter than him in the tower these days. Elliot glared at him annoyed before snaking his arms around Jericho's slender waist; he brought the blonde closer to his chest and leant his chin on top of Jericho's head. He scoffed when he felt that Jericho was still laughing.

_It's my ears, it's not funny,_ Elliot repeated.

Both of the bat ears flapped as to prove a point when next thunder clasped. Elliot heard sound much better with them than any human did, and the thunder was almost painful for him. Jericho nuzzled himself closer to the broad chest, only using a soft hum as an answer.

Elliot glared some more at Jericho; the other didn't seem to take this as serious as he had hoped. He had even laughed, like Seymour had. And now he even seemed to be falling asleep when Elliot would most likely spend the rest of the night awake! Jericho's breaths had even out, and his eyes had fluttered close. He was more slumped against Elliot now than sitting.

And then a grin spread over Elliot's face, he ruffled the blonde hair and mindlessly smoothed his fingers against Jericho's cheeks. Now he had all the time in the world to look at his normally timid partner. Often when he did it and Jericho saw that he was staring he would hide behind his locks, or cover his face.

Slowly he shifted so that Jericho was instead straddling him, the movement only gaining a silent murmur from the other. Elliot smiled even more as he brought their foreheads together. They hadn't kissed yet, Jericho being too afraid to try it. He wondered it he should try?

Elliot leaned forward and brought their lips together, Jericho's was soft, as he had expected. But they were also a little chapped and had small scars from his fights. Elliot also had scars from his fights on the other side, Jericho snapped up his eyes and stared at Elliot.

Elliot tangled his hands into Jericho's hair, and held the mute there as he tried to pull away. He held Jericho's eyes, and sternly looked at him so that he wouldn't pull away again. After some time, Jericho hesitatingly closed his eyes. The blonde felt the other smile against his lips, and he couldn't help but smile to, even though he was a little scared.

_Open your mouth._

He did as he was told, and gasped when he felt Elliot's tongue push into his mouth. The bat-like villain's split tongue explored his mouth and pressed into the kiss more when Jericho gasped. Slowly he poked his own tongue at the others, which gained him a content purr from Elliot.

In the end, when Elliot noticed that Jericho probably needed to breath so he pulled away and nuzzled the gasping blonde's cheek. He pulled Jericho closer again and purred.

"Nice," he looked up.

Seymour waved back at him with a thumb up. Elliot threw the closest pillow against his friend's head, strong enough to make a decent smack and throw the cyclop back. Jericho giggled against his shoulder.

The thunder together with though about his sleep was forgotten.

**A/N: I will leave this on going because I may later on add some more one-shots if I come up with some!**

**Rate and Review please. **


	2. Look a Like

**A/N: This is two stories in one because both of them was so short :S. Hope that you like it.**

**Thank you for the review, it made me really happy that you liked it. And that the one that I got inspiration from reviewed! And and that The Odd One95 made advertised me made me happy. I love both of your stories. :D**

* * *

Look a like

**You look like him, **Jericho signed and tilted his head.

_I do not! _Was the angry answer in his head, Jericho laughed again and stared some more on the persons standing in the Tower's living room. Four of them had come, from space apparently. Not that they were aliens, or one of them was an alien, but that's beside the point.

They had come from the Watchtower, and had decided that it would be a good idea to meat up with the young heroes that lived in Jump City. Superman, Wonderwoman, Flash and… Batman. Jericho looked from Kyd to Batman, and repeated it again.

**You have the same outfit.**

_Mine is grey, not black! _

**Why don't we go and talk to him?**

_No!_

Well maybe that was a good idea, because Jericho didn't know how the older heroes would react to a villain talking to them. If they even knew that Kyd was a villain, the Justice League didn't keep track on Jump City's villains as they did in Metropolis and Gotham. He still thought that it would be fun to talk to them, maybe learn something from them. Robin was in near ecstasy about meeting his old mentor again; he had introduced the black clad man to all of them. It was when Batman and Kyd had shook hands that he had found their similarity.

**Why do you look like him?**

Kyd sighed and gave his boyfriend an annoyed look; this was something he did not want to talk about now. Actually he would prefer if Jericho all together forgot it, but that wouldn't happen because the damn blonde had got his father's stubbornness.

_I used to admire him, but then I became a villain so I stopped._

**You still admire him.**

_I do not._

**Then why have similar clothing?**

A grin split Jericho's face as he saw Kyd turn away in embarrassment, his pale skin making his blush stand out. But Jericho could understand if it was a touchy subject, a villain admiring a hero is a little weird.

Then they were interrupted by laughter, Jericho turned around to see Superman laughing and telling Batman. The dark clad hero seemed slightly uncomfortable but his eyes showed slight amusement. Kyd turned more red and teleported away, Jericho laughed. He had forgot that the heroes could read sign language.

Well now Kyd's admiration was known.

**A/N: Yeah that was really short, and probably bad. But I couldn't just stop thinking of the fact that Kyd looks like Batman and this silly thing came up. If you like it Review!**

* * *

Sister

Kyd groaned and turned in the bed, Jericho was sleeping soundlessly beside him. He didn't seem disturbed by the loud noise that came from the Tower's kitchen. Who was in there this early in the morning?

Cyborg was an option; he always got up early to avoid a confrontation with Beast Boy's tofu. But this was even early for him, and that ruled out Beast Boy to who only got up after Cyborg. Robin? No, he wouldn't sound so much, the kid was more quiet that himself. Starfire was with him, they got up together and Kyd could only hear on set of steps. Maybe she was flying? Did Raven eat… yeah they had pizza together once.

He turned again, and yelped when the pillow fort that they had built yesterday fell over him. The sudden weight on Jericho made the blonde crack open his eyes, Kyd glared at him from the other side of the bed so he decided to go back to sleep. The fort was warm, and it was to early for him to leave the comfortable bed. He snuggled down under the fort, and disappeared from Kyd's view.

After a minute Kyd decided to go up and see who it was that was destroying the kitchen. He put his cape on to hide his pyjamas and teleported out to the kitchen. A female, one that he hadn't seen before, was ungracefully slamming down the pan trying to cook something that looked close to something Starfire would do.

She was tall, taller than him and had silver hair and just one eye. Her features reminded him of someone, but he was too tired to really go into it right now. Instead he stepped forward to tell her to please stop making so much noise. Slowly he poked her mind, just to alert her that he was there.

Her eyes snapped up and she stared at him with a cold glare. He waved back to her, deciding that maybe it would be better to sign instead.

**Hello**

She stared at him, and crunched her face together. Maybe she didn't know sign language, then he had to use his mind or find somewhere to write.

"Good morning." She replied.

**Could you be quieter?**

Again she crunched up her face, this time he realized that it wasn't because of displeasure but of thoughtfulness. She was contemplating something. That left them in silence, which he couldn't really break but sure as hell wanted to. It was really uncomfortable stare she gave him, and it started to freak him out.

Her eyes were silver, like her hair. And the cold colour gave the eyes an icy feeling that would even send Brother Blood shivering.

"You're Kyd Wykkyd, aren't you?"

He nodded, not liking that she knew his name when he didn't know hers.

"Okay, well my name is Rose, or Ravager."

She stepped closer, unsheathing her sword that had been hidden behind the stove. It was a long weapon, probably heavy. But the way she slowly swayed it back and forth beside her leg showed him that she was comfortable with it and knew how to use it.

"Do you know what I can do with a sword?"

**No**

"Do you want to know?"

**NO!**

"Good," she smirked looking pleased with herself.

Now she stood just in front of him, the back of his feats pressed against the couch. He was soon going to top over, and probably hit his head on the floor.

"Then lets make a little deal, I don't use you as a target practise, and you don't hurt my little brother."

Well now he was just confused by this whole thing, but she pressed her finger down on his chest and he finally topped over and did hit his head on the floor, only a little less hard than he had thought.

"Okay?"

He nodded, if he didn't know who her brother was then he couldn't hut him, right?

Then he stopped, because Jericho made his way beside the girl named Rose. And with them beside each other the features was unmistakable alike.

Shit…

**What happened?**

"Oh, we only had a little talk. Do you want pancakes?"

Jericho stopped and looked back at the goo that was placed over the stove, slowly bubbling over. Then he nodded, why not? It wasn't often he and his sister had the chance to talk, and now he could introduce her to his boyfriend, although it looked like they had already done that.

He smiled down to the dark villain and helped him up again. Turning around to put on something else than his pyjamas he missed the death glare Kyd got, and that the villain ran after him more frighten than when he had left the room to get out of her way.

He did notice the awfully cheerful humming his sister was doing in the kitchen, making a rhythmic clang with her sword as she cooked, thought. And he wondered why she was so happy. He would ask later, after he got his boyfriend to crawl out from the hiding spot under the bed...

**A/N: I like overprotective siblings; I myself am a big sister and would kill someone that hurt my little sister. (Probably not with a sword, or anything really… and it mostly me that gets beaten up by my little sister. She is not nice! …hormonal teenager…)**


	3. Snow

Snow

Elliot groaned and watched Jericho yet again throw himself over the edge with the damn sled. He didn't like snow at all, it was cold and sticky and just plain horrible. That he didn't own warmer clothes didn't help at all, but that fact had been ignored.

At least it wasn't as bad as the summer had been, his pale skin always burned so easy and he had been laughed at by Angel and Seymour when he had refused to swim. This time only Jericho was here, but the blond paid no mind to the grumpy dark villain staring at him as his sled picked up speed.

Jericho loved all kinds of weathers, both the bad and the good. To him it was no different, and he loved to finally have some warm weather. The mountain only offered the cold, but perhaps he loved the cold a little more than the warmth.

And because he loved it, he was trying to make his boyfriend join in. That had proved to be more difficult than he had imagine. Elliot refused to move from his spot, he just stared at Jericho stiff and cold.

The blond sighed again, he did it every time he had come to the bottom of the hill. He couldn't see Elliot, the snow covered the dark form. But he was sure that he still stood still in the same place, this wasn't as fun as he had imagine it to be. Sure it was amusing, and less risky than sliding down the mountain side. But it wasn't the same without Elliot.

Damn it! He was going to get the other with him, if it would take all day. Which it actually might do, the sun had already started to settle so he didn't have much time left.

He went around the hill instead of going up the front, silently he dragged the sled after him and lifted it when it made too much noise. From the back of the hill he could see his boyfriend's still silhouette, and smiled. Maybe he would be able to sneak up on him, something Kyd was famous for doing to others.

Kid Flash had given the other mute a bell on Christmas, something Jericho found hilarious and had made the other wear it a couple of times. Seymour was also into it, and had added to the growing collection of bells when he could. So far Elliot had eight different bells, all in different sizes and colours, even a pink one that Mammoth had given him.

He was so close now, just a couple of more steps! He hefted the sled from his back and put on the ground, taking a cautious step on it he pushed forward.

_What are..._

Elliot was hit in the back before he had the time to turn, Jericho held out his arms to make sure that he didn't hit his head in the fall. And then snaked his arms around the larger male's waist to keep him on the sled as it made its way to the edge.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, Jericho I'm going to teleport away! _

The blonde shook his head, makign sure that Elliot felt the moment. The sled tilted at the edge of the hill, wobbling back and forward before gravity pulled it downward. The extra weight added to it by Elliot made it faster than before, and Jericho realized with a small giggle that he had nothing to control the thing with. His body was behind Elliot so he couldn't put down his legs without probably tumble of the thing.

Elliot seemed to realize it to, and gave the hero a dark look before they crashed into the pile of snow at the bottom. The white powder searched its way into their clothes and Jericho shivered when it started to turn to water and run down his spine. Elliot laughed at him before he felt the snow in his clothes do the same.

_I hate you for this._

A smile was directed at him from the pile, and Jericho pushed himself up from it and took the sled. Elliot eyes narrowed, if they ended now Jericho would have won... whatever game they were doing. And that would just not do.

Rushing after the other he tackled him down on the snow. He was cold, and soaked and wanted to go home, but he didn't really care as his jeans (he told you that he didn't have warm clothes) got soaked by the pressure on the snow under him.

Pressing down in the other, who was trapped between the snow and him, he smiled and watched Jericho struggle to come up again. Once the blond realized that he wouldn't get away from the stronger man he blinked once, twice, and filled his hands with a snow and threw it at the other's face.

_Hell! Jericho, seriously do you know how __**cold **__it is?_

Jericho shrugged, sending him the message 'get over it' and smiled his innocent smile again. Snow and water dripped down from Elliot's face, and he felt his nose go numb. This whole thing was really starting to get annoying, or it had been since the morning when Jericho dragged him out. The only nice about this whole day had been when they took a break and went to drink hot chocolate, and Jericho had hid his face when Elliot had tried to kiss him. The other acted so cute sometimes...

Elliot grinned, and Jericho watched him in bewilderment. The other looked at him cautiously as he leaned closer, with his face still tingling from the cold he leaned into a kiss. He was probably going to make the other cold, and sick. But right now he didn't care as he pushed into the kiss, probing his tongue at the other.

One thing he had to give Jericho, was when he finally got the other to kiss him, Jericho never pulled away. Letting the other massage his tongue Jericho slowly closed his eyes, Elliot only held them open to see the red (not from the cold) spill over the other's face.

He pulled away when he felt the other start to shiver (this time from the cold) and when both of them needed air. Smirking he lifted the other up with ease and brushed the snow of from both of them.

_I win._

Jericho blinked at him... **We were playing something?**

* * *

**A/N: I just felt like I wanted to put Seymour in the end, I imagine him as a mayor cockblock that really enjoys pissing of Kyd when he gets the chance. But I have no reason why he would be there so...**


	4. Hurt

**A/N: Saw that The Odd One95 had posted another Jericho/Kyd so I decided to put up this one, because it made me happy. :D**

* * *

Hurt

Elliot stared at the door, he had been staring at it for about an hour. He guessed that he had started to annoy Seymour about forty-five minutes ago, but he didn't really care. Beside he could see Seymour send uneasy glances at the door from time to time.

Jericho should have been here two hours ago, first Elliot had only assumed that he was late. But when the blond hadn't showed up for an hour, he had started to get worried. Actually he had been worried the whole day, Jericho was supposedly out on a mission together with Robin. The hero had assured him that he would be fine, but he hadn't joined the H.I.V.E Five because he trusted the Titans.

A shrill noise made them both jump, Seymour laughed a little embarrassed and answered the phone. He said something, and then paused.

"It's for you."

Elliot quirked his eyebrow doubtfully, but took the phone from his hand. He knocked on the phone, hoping that the other would understand that he was on.

"Kyd?"

"Uh, okay, well I guess that it's you," Beast Boy laughed.

"I am calling you, as a friend of Jericho, which will hopefully make you not attack us... because well Jericho is in the hospital."

A crackling sounded trough the phone, making BB jump on the other side. He could hear SeeMore shout in the background.

"Well, Johnny Rancid. He attacked them while Robin was unprepared. It's nothing more than a cut in the head, you know that head wounds bleed more... um so yeah..." he paused, "Are you still there?"

* * *

Jericho blinked, he rubbed the sleep out from his eyes and groaned. His head pounded, but something rustled beside him so he turned. Robin nodded to him, he was sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed. His head was bandaged, and Jericho guessed his was the same. Both of them had been knocked out from behind.

"Just wanted to make sure you was okay," Robin said and went back to his computer.

The blond laughed, even though he was hurt Robin refused to stop working. Jericho guessed he was already tracking Johnny, the biker would soon be caught. Only the small clatter from Robin's typing filled the room, it was nice. In the Tower both of them wouldn't have a second of silent. And Jericho guessed that also Robin had a pounding headache.

He wicked on his toes, and looked around. Maybe he would sleep, it would be nice. But he didn't want to while Robin was in the room. It felt unproductive to sleep while their leader was doing all the work. Not that he knew what he would do.

"You can go to sleep."

Damn Bat training, he should have known that Robin could guess what he was doing.

"Beside, Kyd already knows. I made BB call him just now."

Jericho groaned again, this wouldn't end well. He would probably end up getting yelled at in his mind by the villain because he hadn't been careful. Which he had! But never mind that, he could sleep if he wanted to now. He shuffled closer to the sheets and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, the silent clatter from Robin's computer didn't stop.

"Come in," Robin turned to the door as Kyd entered the room.

He wore his outfit, the cape cloaking his body in shadow and the bat ears hidden underneath the mask. Kyd had known that someone of the Titans would be there, and he had almost guessed that it would be Robin. The hero was still uneasy about him, and whenever he could he would be there while his teammate met with the dark villain.

"He's asleep."

_I can see that._

Robin glared at him as he invaded his mind, but only closed the computer and rose.

"I will be just outside," he said and left.

The villain sat down in the chair that Robin just had left and looked at Jericho. He didn't look to hurt, just paler than normal, but he was peacefully sleeping. Kyd rose again, he put his package down at the wall and sat down. Hopefully Jericho would wake soon, so that he could make a better judgement about how he was doing.

Almost in the same time he thought that, Jericho stirred, he rubbed his eyes again and blinked at Kyd. A sheepish smile crept over his face, and he waved to the villain.

_How are you feeling?_

**Fine, just little dizzy.**

_Hmph._

**How do you even do that? It weird, like a mind scoff.**

Kyd glared at him, but his features softened. He reached for the other, and pulled him into his lap. A soft laughter escaped Jericho as Kyd nuzzled his hair.

_Don't do that again._

**I will try.**

Jericho looked at the package at the door, and crunched his eyebrows together.

**Why is there a tire at the door?**

Kyd laughed and pulled him closer.

* * *

"Hey Johnny?" Punk Rocket emerged into the room.

"What?"

"Your bike missing a tire."

"WHAT!"

* * *

**A/N: Is it tire or tyre? I don't know, screw that. Hopefully I will update sooner, I've been working on another piece that doesn't want to be made :I**


	5. Hide n Seek

**A/N: sorry if it wasn't clear in the last chapter, Robin (Nightwing) and Jericho are not in the tower, but actually in a hospital. That's why Robin can't exactly tell Kyd that he is not allowed in there, and another thing is that he can't decide is who his team dates. As long as Jericho doesn't mess up a mission because his relationship with Kyd, he can't say anything.**

Hide n seek

Jericho, Rose, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jinx

Starfire, Elliot, Raven, Kid Flash (Wally)

Elliot smirked, he had already spotted Beast Boy behind the couch and Raven hovering over him. His team was definitely winning, if he only could find Jericho now. The blond was quiet and almost impossible to find.

Then there was the fact that the Wilson had probably teamed up, if he wasn't careful he would undoubtedly be hit by Rose. Jericho and Rose together was pure hell, trained by their father it was probably only the bats that could compete with them.

That was also a problem, he did not want to meet the lurking Nightwing, who was probably doing some work on a mission somewhere in the Tower. So far he hadn't been seen.

The more he thought about it the more he realised that the odds wasn't in his favor, maybe his teams, but not his.

Beast Boy shrieked as Raven hit him with one of her spells, the green boy ran out from the place behind the couch. Elliot stepped in his way as he ran for the hall and teleported him back to the place he had started. Under heavy protests Beast Boy followed Raven to the prison. He seated himself beside Cyborg, who had already been caught in the beginning.

"Hey bellguy, do you know where Jinx is?"

Elliot glared at the red head and shook his head, he disliked the teen. Not only because he was annoying, but because he had taken Jinx from the H.I.V.E Five. But of course he couldn't really point that out, because then he would be contradicting himself. Not that Jericho or him had any thoughts about switching side, at least for now, but still.

That was something he dreaded, and he knew that it was as uncomfortable for Jericho. That sometime in the future they probably had to decided sides, and if they refused to... then they probably would have to break up. It wasn't something he wanted, not at all. But he knew that Nightwing was putting pressure on Jericho, and Elliot's teammates did the same. His only refuge was Seymour who seemed to think it would be okay no matter what he chose.

"What are you doing?"

Elliot turned, and choked. Rose smiled and waved at him, Jericho seated just beside her giving him a bewildered look.

_Nothing._

He lunged for the female, who slipped away from him with a mocking laughter.

"That's all, wow, you suck at being It."

_Would you please shut up?_

"Well isn't that a little bit rude?" she pouted.

She was slowly stepping backwards, away from him. Jericho had already moved behind her, and before he realized it both of the Wilson rushed back into the hall. They turned around the corner, outside his reach and disappeared again.

_Damn._

He would think about the sad things later, for now he would try to catch his boyfriend and Jericho's annoying sister.

**A/N: yeah a short little thing for you :)**  
**Don't ask me what kind of Hide n Seek this is, this is how my family play :I**

**Sometime in the future I will maybe consider making more than a one-shot about what Kyd was thinking in this chapter.**


	6. Bird

**A/N: Here is another chapter! Hope you enjoy it, I was thinking on doing something longer with Kyd Jericho, if you are interested you can read on my profile what I was thinking under Ideas.**

Bird

He skid upon the cold grown, and then tumbled down the hill. His communicator had broken some streets behind when he had crashed into a wall. Everything hurt, and he was afraid that his ankle was sprained. Every effort he did to leave his follower behind was stopped.

A bird landed before him, and with a quick glance he took over the small animal. He hadn't flied on a while, but the bird had it in its nature. He followed the wind, not really caring where it took him. He just hoped that it took him away, but the sound of footstep behind him alarmed him that even with the capability of a bird he was still a easy prey.

He cast a glance over his shoulder, the robot was still after him!

It probably had to do with his father, and he wished Rose was here to tell him what to do. Or Kyd to teleport him away. But neither of them was here to help him with this wretched machine. Neither would his father help him, perhaps once but now when he joined the Titans it was unlikely to happen.

Something shot past him, and he realized that it was luck that stopped him from crashing to earth. But luck only works for a short time, and the next shot hit him in the side. The poor bird's pain was his own, and he knew that if he let them fall he would kill them both.

So with effort he tried to make the landing so careful as possible, which was not an easy task with more projectiles being shot past him. They landed in the tree, and bouncing on the branches downwards they finally hit earth. Beast Boy had told him about animals, how smaller creatures had a higher heart rate. And if it got to high they could die.

The bird's heart pumped faster than he could count. This was not good, but at least he was somewhere soft.

Soft?..

He snapped his neck around to look where he was, on a bike!

And he knew whose bike this was, everyone knew whose it was. And he realized that perhaps he had tumbled into more trouble, because everyone also knew what extend Johnny went to keep his motorbike intact.

Jericho smiled, or as much he could with a bill. He looked around for the robot, who had closed in on him now when he was on the ground. He alerted where he was with a small chipper, the red eyes turned to him.

The gun was directed at him again, and the last shot the robot would ever take headed for him. He jumped behind the machine, hoping that it would protect him from worst of the blow. But the small creature was hit with one of the metal pieces that flew everywhere when the shot exploded in the bikes side.

The force was enough to knock him out from the bird, and he hit the tree that the bike had been leaning on. His mind grew fuzzy, and his ankle hurt again now when he was back in his own body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The robot was hit in the side with a very angry cyclist, Jericho knew enough about Johnny to know that the male was a technological genius. And it wasn't hard for the black haired male to pound the thing to bits. But the problem was that when the thing laid on the ground, the villain turned to him instead.

He watched Johnny step closer to him, but his mind was to fuzzy to really do something about it. Even when he was picked up by his collar he didn't do anything.

"You! Why are _you _still messing with my bike!"

Jericho blinked, he hadn't done anything to the man's bike before, had he?

"I should punch you in the face! Then we would see what Kyd would do."

Of course it had something to do with Kyd, he should have known that. Not that he complained, Kyd didn't do anything without a reason, but he did piss of the most stupid people to piss of.

_Could you save the bird,_ he signed, better get it out before he was knocked out.

"Huh?"

_The bird, it's hurt,_ he pointed on the small thing on the ground.

Johnny leered from the blond to the bird, and then back again. Before he actually put the Titan down to inspect the bird, which he picked up in his hands. Jericho glanced over his shoulder, as Johnny went trough the injuries.

It wasn't as many as Jericho had thought, just a cut on the back and a broken wing. But he knew how much it hurt, because he quite literally had felt its pain.  
Jericho heard Johnny mutter something, and tilted his head.

"Follow me."

The hero blinked, before stumbling after the villain. After some steps the villain groaned, turned and simply picked up Jericho on his back. The blond tried to sign his disapproval, but was ignored. He was carried to a gas station, and it wasn't before he was taken inside he understood that it was Johnny's home.

Quite suitable for the villain, and he couldn't help look around the place. A picture of Punk Rocket and Johnny was perched on the counter. And he was sent a glare from Johnny before he turned to the phone, Jericho could guess who he was calling.

Jericho knew that it was coming, and he only had some minutes of quiet before Kyd bursted trough the door. The dark haired glared towards the bigger male, before rushing forward to Jericho.

**Are you okay?**

_Better than I thought I would be._

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_I kind of used Johnny's bike to get away from a giant robot._

"Yeah because apparently you mute people have teamed up to destroy my bike!" Johnny bit.

**Don't mind him.**

Kyd easily picked him up again, and Jericho couldn't help but think that he liked being carried by his boyfriend much more than Johnny. So he snuggled into the other's neck to show his appreciation, which earned him a lifted eyebrow and a smile.

But before Kyd teleported them away, Jericho turned to Johnny again.

_You better take care of that bird, or else I'm going to destroy your new bike._

"Just you try," Johnny grunted.

**A/N: suddenly Jericho/Johnny friendship, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I just thought that I should give Johnny a chance to redeem himself. **


	7. Special Fort

**A/N: I came up with this when having a conversation with The Odd One95, and I hope this will cheer her/him up! I have an idea of the gender, but I don't want to embarrass myself so I write both. Sorry :I**

Special Fort

Jericho opened the apartment and looked inside; there were no sight of Seymour as Elliot had said. The villain had called him 9 am in the evening just after dinner and asked if he wanted to come over.

Of course he wanted to, but he had no idea what Elliot was planning. And when he moved inside the two villains' home he was careful, not wanting to be snuck upon by Kyd.

The first thing he noticed was that all the pillows had been moved to the living room, just in front of the TV. And he started to have a fairly good idea of what they would be doing.

But still, Elliot used to just say that they would build a pillow fort. This time he had been all secretive. Jericho moved closer, and saw the bat eared villain seated beside the couch on the floor.

_Hi._

**Hi.**

_So what are we going to do?_

**A special fort.**

_Special, how?_

Elliot grinned, and Jericho gave him a doubtful glance. He knew that there was something up with Kyd! But the villain pushed a pillow into his arms, and started to build the fort so that it leaned on the grey couch.

The villain showed how he should build, and he noticed that Elliot was trying to build the fort as sturdy as possible. Usually they built it so that they could make it inside and then tear it down over their heads, it created a little nest where they could sleep.

But apparently not today, and it was a fairly big space they were creating for them inside. And Elliot still refused to say what exactly they were doing.

**Do you want pasta?**

Jericho frowned, but nodded. It had gone dark outside, and they were done with the fort now. Elliot had to say what was up soon enough, Jericho just had to wait.

So they boiled up some water, and put the pasta inside. Neither of them was very good at cooking, so Elliot put ketchup inside -ignoring Jericho's comment about vampires- and Jericho put butter and salt. They didn't eat in the fort, which Jericho had thought about.

_You have to tell me sometime!_

**No, I don't.**

_What, that's not fair._

Elliot laughed, showing his sharp teeth now stained with ketchup.

_You do look like a vampire._

Jericho dodged the fork, and Elliot sucked of the ketchup from his teeth with a scoff. The ears flapped in annoyance, but Jericho found it fair if Elliot wasn't going to say what they were doing.

They cleaned off the table, and moved back to the living room. Kyd crawled inside the fort, and Jericho ended up standing outside.

**Are you coming?**

_Tell me._

**I will tell you inside.**

The room was dark, and under the pillows it was even darker. He was sure that Elliot saw in the dark, and had fun with the fact that Jericho had to crawl inside without seeing where the other was. But there were too little space to hide, so he stretched out until he touched Kyd's shoulder.

He was suddenly pulled forward by the other's hand. And his lips were crushed by the other's cold ones. He yelped in surprise, and could feel Kyd grin as he slipped his forked tongue inside his mouth. The villain moved around, so that Jericho ended up in his lap again. And rubbed his tongue on the roof of Jericho's mouth.

The blonde found it extremely unfair that Kyd had the upper hand in the dark, and shoved his tongue inside the other's mouth instead. Elliot was still grinning when he tenderly touched his sharp teeth, and he moved his hands to brush trough Jericho's hair. Jericho wasn't as good as Kyd at kissing, maybe because he had lived on a mountain were they weren't very many people to kiss, none actually.

But they had to break for air sometime, and then they just sat there in the dark. Jericho seated in Elliot's lap, and Kyd rubbing small circles in his back. If it had been more comfortable Jericho would have tried to scratch Kyd's ears, he had found out that the villain loved that, but Elliot was taller than him. And then he had to stretch his arms over the other's head, and he just wanted to sit there.

**It is a make-out fort.**

Jericho moved his head; sure that Elliot could see his questioning frown.

**We built a make-out fort.**

**A/N: Hope you liked that, and I do take request or ideas :)**


	8. Mute

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, been really depressed since I started in a new school without my friends. **

Jericho didn't cry often, the last time he could remember was two month ago. And it was because he ended up in the hospital with three broken ribs that had punctured his lung.

However he knew that last year, this date he had cried, he just couldn't remember it. He had crawled in under his blanket, possible also under his bed and cried. It was fuzzy memory because he had fallen asleep and woken up next morning alone. None of his teammates knew about it, and he hoped it would stay. Only person he could think about talking to was Rose, but he didn't want to bother his sister.

This year he planned on doing the same thing, especially after Titans latest fight against Slade. And had made it quite nice under his bed, a little nest of blankets and pillows, it reminded him of the fort he had with Kyd but didn't want to acknowledge this.

The tower was quiet, it wasn't often people went to the rooms to hang out and his was far from the gathering room. It was pitch black in his room, because he had closed the blinders and turn off the lights.

He liked the dark, because no one would see him hiding then. But it also scared him, because he remembered another thing that had taken place in the dark, where he had lost his voice. He didn't often think of it, it was so long ago that he couldn't remember his voice.

There was a sound, and when he opened his eyes he was met with two red ones. Kyd blinked at him, and was probably frowning. But while Kyd could see in the dark, Jericho could only assume what the other was doing.

He could of course see the eyes as they moved closer and Kyd crawled in beside him. He was larger than Jericho, and had to bend his shoulder to really fit.

**What are you doing?**

Jericho shrugged, and closed his eyes again. Then he snapped them open when a wet tongue assaulted his ear, he glared at his boyfriend as swore that he could see Kyd's sharp teeth glint in the dark.

**I will tickle it out of you.**

The blonde clenched his jaw shut, and shook his head. Not one moment later did he feel Kyd's hand jabbing his side. Jericho tried to suppress his laugh, but when the attack moved to his stomach he could help but let out one of his soft laughs.

Kyd was actually more ticklish than he, so when Kyd had moved close enough he grabbed the other then and counter attacked. He was also smaller than the other and could move more freely under the bed, and he laughed again when Kyd let out a hiss after hitting his head when he tried to move away.

When the he felt the other had had enough he stopped and rested his head on the other's chest. Kyd patted his shoulder, not sure what was the problem.

**Are you crying?**

The blonde shook his head, and Kyd moved so he could embrace him. Jericho was sure that Kyd knew who his father was, with Ravager as a sister he had to know. But Jericho hadn't told him that himself, actually Jericho didn't tell very much about himself at all. Neither did Kyd, but more because he didn't have very much to tell about his family.

Sure that Kyd could see in the dark he brought his hands up so that he could sign to the other.

_It's an anniversary, I lost my voice this date_

He felt Kyd stiffen, and the red eyes narrowed.

_Father chose his work over me; he thought that he could save both. But he sill risked my life for his work._

**Have you told this to Rose?**

_No_

**Maybe you should, it would make you feel better. She lost his eye because of him.**

_That's why I can't, she also suffered but she isn't the one hiding under her bed, _he signed upset.

Kyd stayed silent, and Jericho stayed still. He was sure what Kyd meant with his silence, and he was pretty sure himself that his sister wouldn't be upset if he talked to her about it. It may even bring them closer.

_Fine… and thank you._

**I'm glad you told me.**


End file.
